Winged Love
by Xx-The Dark Angel-xX
Summary: When Max and Fang meet, they seem to hit it off really well and as they get to know each other Max starts crushing on him. But there's one small tweak: Fang has wings. FAX! *WINGS* Better than it sounds!


**Hey guys! This is my fanfiction! And I have kidnapped Fang and Iggy ;D MUWAHAHHAHA!**

**Iggy: Your weird. **

**Me: Why, thank you!**

**Iggy: That, wasn't a compliment. **

**Me: In my book it is. :)**

**Iggy: ...**

**Me: Fang, stop moping! **

**Fang: I'm not!**

**Me: Okay, no need to yell emo boy.**

**Fang: I'M NOT EMO! AND I WASN'T YELLING!**

**Me: ... What was that you just did? -raised an eyebrow- **

**Iggy: She has a point.**

**Fang: -growls-**

**Me: Aw, Fangales sad cause he misses Maxie! **

**Fang: -mumbles-**

**Me: Say the disclaimer emo boy. **

**Fang: No.**

**Me: -shows picture of max in a bikini-**

**Fang: CINDY DOESN'T OWN MR!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"MAX! COME DOWN HERE! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL!"<p>

I quickly put on my black slightly-baggy jeans, converse boots, a purple tank top, and to top it off a studded leather jacket for it was late freaking November. Yep, I just moved here to Orlando with my dad a few days ago (Got here Friday-Today's Monday). My dad got a job as a scientist here and said "it was impossible to refuse". His words, not mine.

I grabbed my backpack and ran out my door. I slid down the banister and landed beside my dad, Jeb. "Yo, dad. C'mon." I started walking to the front door when I realized he wasn't following. "Dad? Aren't you driving me?"

A sudden smile broke into his face. He grabbed a car keys and threw it at me. My hand shot out and caught it.

"Go outside and see what car that key is for." I looked at him confused, but I followed his orders. I clicked unlock, expecting dad's red truck would beep. To my very surprise, a car behind my dad's truck that I didn't notice before beeped. My eyes widened to dinner plates. It was a black Porche!

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled, sprinting to the car. There was a laugh at the door. I looked up and saw my dad grinning huge. "Is this mine?" My heart leaped with joy when he nodded.

"Now, git! Get to school!" I laughed and got in. I put the keys in the ignition and drove out the driveway. Yes, I have a driver license. I'm freaking 17 year old Junior, FYI.

Luckily, Dad had showed me where the school was the day before. I drove with ease. Soon the huge school building came in view. And when I said huge, I meant _huge_. It was freaking the size as two buildings! I parked in the back and got out. The students who were already here stared.

"Haven't your mom told you it's rude to stare!" I shouted. They jumped and went back to what they were doing before, but I still heard them talking about me in their conversations.

"Isn't that the new kid?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"She's kind of pretty."

"_Pretty_? She's smokin'!"

I zoned them out and walked to the front doors. I was so relived to find the office the first thing you see when you walk in. I walked to the counter to see a middle-aged woman with brown hair tied up in a bun and gray eyes.

"Um, I'm Maximum Ride. I'm here to pick up my schedule and locker number." The lady looked up and I saw her name tag. Mrs. Pete.

"Oh hello, Maxim-"

"Max." I said, cutting her off. She looked at me.

"What?"

"I go by Max." She nodded slowly.

"Okay, _Max_. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Your locker number and combination is at the top right hand corner of your schedule." She handed me two pieces of paper. She gave me a smile and started typing madly at the computer.

I turned around and ran into a brick wall. I fell on my butt, my books falling out of my backpack.

"Oh sorry, I.. sorry." I started picking up my books when the "wall" knelled down picked up my math book.

"It's okay." I grabbed the book from his hand, my fingers brushing his a bit. And when it did, a electric shock went through my arm. He must've of felt it too cause we both dropped the book as if it was burning hot. I stared at it for a moment and picked it up.

"Um, thanks." I stood up as the same time as the "wall." Instead of seeing a head, I saw a chest. I craned my neck up and saw a boy who, I afraid, was pretty hot. He had shaggy black hair that curled at the tips and fell over one eye. He wore all black; black shirt, black jeans and black converse. His eyes were _mesmerizing_. They were dark brown, almost black, and had little gold flecks in them.

He was staring down at me as if he was searching my soul. I hated that. It made me feel intimidated.

"Excuse me.." I said. He stepped back and I walked off. People in the hallway started whispering and pointing at me. And I could _feel_ the boy's pair of eyes boring into the back of my head.

When I finally found my locker, I put in my combination and opened it. I looked at my schedule. I had math first. I put the books I didn't need in the locker and slammed it shut. Then a slut walked up to me, her posse following behind.

"Hey, I'm Lissa. Wanna join my posse?" The leader, a redhead, asked. I stared at her.

"Why would I join a slut posse? I actually _like_ to_ wear_ clothes." I said, crossing my arms. By then, the students in the hallway quieted, watching the scene. The redhead wore a skirt that barely covered anything, and a tight tank top, showing her whole stomach. And her heels were like 5". And to top off the slut look, she wore _ton_ of makeup. I swear she didn't have a face under that mask.

Her eyes flared with anger and she strutted away. "Have fun with the football team, Lis!" I called. Peopled stared at me and I stared right back. The bell rung and everyone scurried to class. As I was walking to find Room 16 for math, a girl around 16 came up to me.

She had jet black hair and piercing green eyes. She had a dark tan and she wore a denim skirt with pink flower patterns, and a pink tank top.

"Hi, I'm Ella. I think it's really brave of you to stand up to Lissa like that. No one stands up to her." She said, bubbly. A little bubbly for my taste. I smiled slightly.

"I'm Max. Thanks. Well someone needed to stand up to that girl." I said, snorting. Ella smiled. "What class do you have?"

"Math," I replied. Ella smiled even more. "Me too. I could take you there. Come on." She started walking with me following behind.

"By the way, welcome to Lerner's High." She threw over her shoulder. I smiled. Looks like I made a new friend.

_~Time Skip To Lunch~_

I walked in the lunch line and got my food. I looked around for any empty tables- Hey, I'm anti-social- when I saw Ella waving at me. I smiled and walked over to her. I sat across from her.

"Hey Ells." I greeted. Ella beamed at me.

"Hey, Max! These are my friends, Cindy **(Heh... I wanted my name in the story... ._. BACK TO THE STORY!)** and J.J." Ella pointed at two other girls sitting beside her.

Cindy had black shoulder length hair with side bangs that covered an eye and dark brown eyes. She had a light tan and looked Asian. She wore a dark blue _Aeropostale_ sweatshirt that was rolled up to her elbows.

J.J had dark brown hair that was the same length as Cindy's, and gray eyes. She wore a orange shirt and a necklace with a small blue feather on it.

Cindy nodded in my direction and J.J smiled.

"Hey, Max! Welcome to Lerner's High, home of the tigers!" J.J said. I smiled back. Cindy nudged Ella and whispered something to her. Ella followed her gaze and gaped.

"What?" I asked, biting into an apple. "Fang's staring at you!" Ella burst out. J.J followed their gaze and also gaped. "Omg!" They all giggled. I looked at them, confused and turned around. And there was the guy I bumped into before, staring at me. I caught his gaze and when he realized he was staring, he broke the gaze. I turned back to the girls and saw them staring at me, smiling like a maniacs.

"What...?" I said, slowly. "Fang so likes you!" Cindy said, bouncing in her seat. I looked at her, eyebrow raised. "And...?"

J.J rolled her eyes. "Fang barely likes anyone! All girls swoon over him and his two brothers! A lot of girls confess, but Fang and his brothers always reject them!"

My eyebrow raised even higher. "And his two brothers are...?" I looked back at the table and there were four other people at his table.

One had strawberry-blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and really really pale skin. Another one had golden blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and he wasn't pale, or tanned. A girl at the table looked exactly the same as the boy with golden blonde hair. Though her hair was longer and in ringlets. Another girl sat beside her. She was really really tanned, and had crazy curly hair.

I turned back to J.J, Ella, and Cindy, "The guy with strawberry-blonde hair is Iggy, the second oldest. Fang's the oldest. The other boy is Gazzy. And the girl who looks exactly like Gazzy is his twin, Angel. Gazzy and Angel are freshman, the youngest. The other girl, Nudge, is the third oldest, a sophomore. Fang and Iggy are both juniors." Cindy explained.

I noddded slowly, taking it all in.

"They don't look like siblings except for Gazzy and Angel."

"Adopted." Ella said.

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>yo!<strong>

**Sorry, the chapter isn't eventful. But, it is only the first chapter. I promise you, it will get more interesting.**

**Review and tell me how you think of it! **

**~Dark-Angel, Iggy, and Fang out.**


End file.
